


everything that makes me breathe

by johnshuaa



Series: if this is a dream, please wake me up [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Romance, M/M, Prince Junhui, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Vampires, dw i'll write a cheolsoo in this universe some time later, here i am writing one, i told myself i would never read vampire aus, idk where this is going yet so I'll add more tags eventually, im all for prince jun, implications of cheolsoo ig but not much, sassy hao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnshuaa/pseuds/johnshuaa
Summary: Minghao's just a little bit stubborn, and Junhui's stuck with him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Minghao decided a long time ago that he was never going to get caught in any kind of royalty, and if he did, it would only be because of employment. It wasn’t like they did anything wrong to him specifically; his family and him all lived without any immediate threats off in a smaller village far from the main city. It’s just that Minghao’s taught that anyone born into a higher rank usually have _really bad_ attitudes.

Not that he didn’t have a bad attitude himself, he knew that.

Most of the nobles who come visit his little, insignificant village were the worst. They’re lowly, compared to the bigger families, yet they act so high and mighty, staring down at each of Minghao’s neighbors like they were just dust and nothing more. It angered Minghao to a point that his grandmother had to keep him in their house until the nobles finished they surveillance for the month and left.

He hated it. The poverty, the ranks, the non-humans. Everything’s bad when he’s at the bottom of the food chain (literally), and it can only get worse from there.

Perhaps Minghao’s built up pettiness and hatred was what led him to punch the dreadfully handsome man dressed in a sharp suit who just so happened to knock on his door at God knows what hour, asking for something that Minghao has _never_ heard of.

It’s not his fault. He doesn’t get access to any news where he lived, and only the most important announcements were made by visiting horsemen. Otherwise, he had no idea what a general, lieutenant, prince, or king could possible look like. He didn’t know who ruled the land, and he could possibly care less.

Minghao didn’t need a brain to figure that the other man was in fact, _beautiful_ , with his deep set eyes and sharp jawline. Everything about him screamed that he was a descent of royal blood, because nowhere else could you inherit looks like that. His skin was flawless and very, very pale, even more so under the moonlight. The dark suit he wore fit so nicely, angled at the shoulders and shaped right to his soft curves, tailored just for his body.

Minghao’s second excuse was that the man was too handsome for his own good and probably needed someone to bruise his ego once in a while.

The man left without a word, rubbing his jaw and never turning back. Minghao slammed the door shut. He was going back to sleep. Nobody interrupts his sleep, and if they did, Minghao will sucker punch them to outer space, just like he did to that man.

 

Another Tuesday, the first one of the month, meant the nobles were coming at exactly noon to visit the village leader and oversee the citizens. And that meant Minghao actually had to work hard for once.

He usually does work, anyways, but he had to pretend the work looked hard and gruelling so that the nobles thought he was suffering. It’s trick he and Seungkwan had been using for the past 10 years, and nobody had come to pick the two boys up for the army. Two young, strong men, farming year-round, and not in the army. It just proves how flawed their social system was.

This day was different. The normal horseman who came around to watch them work for a couple minutes, then moved on to survey the rest of the village, wasn’t there. In fact, nobody was there. Minghao’s father even poked his head out and asked whether the two have seen the noble.

The upper class was unpredictable, and Minghao’s 99% sure most of his neighbors were hiding in their houses in case something truly dreadful happened.

He worked the rest of the day, heading back into his little house when the sun began to set. He quickly bid Seungkwan farewell, and jogged into the bathroom, stripping out of his sweaty shirt and getting a bath running.

Minghao soaked until the water turned freezing cold from the air. His face went red from the change in temperature, and he took it as a sign to get out. He’s just going to eat dinner and sleep, and everything will go back to normal.

That was where he spoke too soon. Minghao barely wrapped a towel around his waist when his mother came barging in, yelling at him to go out to the living room, half naked, mind you. And no, his mother wouldn’t run into the bathroom out of nowhere is this wasn’t important matters. He’d only forgive whoever was so urgent outside if they were on the verge of death.

It’s the stranger. He’s in his dark suit again, and his eyes roamed Minghao’s body with absolutely no shame. He licked his lips, and met Minghao’s menacing glare. That man was going to get a piece of his mind, that’s for sure.

Another man stood next to him, and he cleared his throat. “Perhaps you would like to dress before we talk.”

Minghao rushed to his room, pulling on a loose tunic and dark jeans before returning to the living room, where his family have all disappeared, leaving him alone with the two strangers. He noticed the horses and carriage and many more men outside, illuminated by the lanterns they carried. So an entourage was here because Minghao decided to slap someone who knocked on his door in the middle of the night. He’s pretty sure this wasn’t going to be fair.

Minghao settles down on the sofa, crossing his legs expectantly.

“This is Prince Wen Junhui. You may know him from his… nightly excursions around the outskirts of the city every so often,” the other man said, the advisor, most likely.

“I just want to say, I punched him because I did not expect to find a man at my door in the middle of the night. I don’t want trouble, sir,” Minghao replied, bowing his head at the advisor but blatantly ignoring the prince.

“We’re not here to bring you trouble. I would like to apologize to you for his actions that night.”

Minghao quirked an eyebrow. “Apology accepted. So what are you exactly here for?”

The advisor was about to speak again, but the prince put his hand up, stopping him. “We’ve run into a little problem with the elders since that encounter… When you touched my skin, your scent ended up sticking to me all the way back home, and the elders found out. There’s no way I can just tell them that I escape to smaller villages at night so I…” The prince trailed off, looking away from Minghao’s heavy stare.

The advisor continued his sentence. “What he’s trying to say is that to save his hide, he told the elders that he’s found a human on the outskirts of town and that he’s been courting them. And his parents want him to bring his human home.”

Minghao bursted out laughing, throwing his head back until he nearly fell off the couch. “And you want to take me back to your home? Not going to happen, sorry. Why can’t you just find another willing boy somewhere out there? I’m sure theres plenty who want lto live lavishly in a mansion.”

“Because they’ve probably memorized your scent, and it won’t help my case if I bring a different human home. We’ll give you whatever you want in exchange for coming with me,” the prince offered.

“With all due respect, but you can’t just pick me up and take me away from my home when we’ve met once beforehand, _sir_.” The prince was infuriating Minghao, but he tried his best to repress the obvious flames in his eyes.

“And you really don’t have a choice but to come with us. The compensation was only an offer for you to come willingly, but if you don’t, we’re going to force you to come with us anyways,” the prince said.

“We can kill your family and burn down this village in a blink of an eye, and it won’t hurt our income in any way. You don’t have anything on us,” the advisor added, smiling ever so slightly to reveal a flash of sharp canines.

Minghao’s stuck. He’s been cornered by these master strategists, and there’s no way can’t agree to go with them. He opted for silence instead, and maybe he can glare his way out of whatever he managed to get himself into.

They stare, the three of them back and forth for a good 5 minutes. The prince broke first, cracking his neck and straightening his tie.

“Take him.”

 

Minghao realized that he really didn’t like being manhandled. It made him feel so powerless when three large men in black came, grabbing him under his arms and dragging him out of the house. He tried his best to scream, but the advisor put a gag in his mouth, and then he was in the carriage, choking on tears and spit.

He managed to learn the advisor’s name. Wonwoo. He and the prince seemed to be very close, insulting each other without taking offense. At some point on the ride, Minghao fell asleep, and he woke up snuggled in silk sheets and too many fluffy pillows.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. He’s still in his tunic and jeans, but his shoes were discarded somewhere.

The room was annoyingly comfortable, the candles casting a soft light throughout the room. It made Minghao want to go back to sleep. There was no window for him to try and indicate what time it could be, but his sore legs hinted that it could only be nearing midnight and not the next day yet. Within 12 hours, he’s been taken from his old life and dumped into this new one, with absolutely no idea what was happening. Great.

He gave up on finding his shoes and just exited the room barefooted, wandering around he dark hallways. The chances that he would get lost in this place was high, and Minghao just really hoped he would be able to get back to his room to sleep later.

He turned one more corner and walked straight into a chest. Being so thin was a disadvantage, and Minghao fell back all the way on his ass, and it hurt like _hell_.

“Ah, I’m so sorry.” It’s the prince, still in his suit, holding out a hand for Minghao to grab.

Minghao stood up by himself and dusted his pants off.

The prince rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly at Minghao. “I’d just like to apologize for having the guards drag you here… But my parents aren’t on my case anymore, so I would also like to thank you.”

“Well, sir, it seems to be my duty to do things against my will just so the upper class can get their way. I’m very glad I’ve helped you, but I’ll be on my way now.” Minghao pushed past him, making sure to harshly bump their shoulders together.

“Junhui.”

“Excuse me?”

“Call my Junhui, please.”

Minghao scoffed. “And why would I give you the pleasure of calling you by your name?” He regretted that the moment those words exited his mouth.

As the descent of a powerful family, and a prince as a matter of fact, Junhui had deadly pheromones. Junhui used one hand to turn Minghao around and pressed his body against the wall, sending a shock of pain up Minghao’s spine. Junhui leaned in close, a knee between Minghao’s legs and a hand balled in his tunic, lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“Because you get the luxury of being here, and the luxury of playing with a prince,” Junhui hissed. His mouth moved lightly against his skin, and Minghao shuddered from the deep vibrations echoing in his ear.

Minghao’s dazed, and he wanted to snap back at him, but Junhui’s too strong. Minghao let his eyes flutter close, and he gritted his teeth in retaliation.

“Now, I’m not forcing you into wanting me, but I still have to court you, and you better play along.” Junhui had a hand on his hip, giving it a little squeeze, and then backed up. “Go back to your room now.”

And then he’s gone again, just as quick as he was there. Minghao let out a heavy breath that he had held through the entirety of that encounter.

He can barely walk, much less find his way to his room again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lowkey struggling with writing again i tried mmph  
> enjoy :)

Junhui seemed to be making his best effort in getting to know Minghao, but being the little stubborn kid he was, Minghao stayed indifferent. In fact, Junhui was such gentleman that he wouldn’t even go into his room unless invited in, which of course, Minghao did not do.

It’s a good three days of hiding away under the blankets and eating whatever Wonwoo slipped into the room before Minghao decided that if he was stuck in this mansion for the rest of his life, then he would try and get along with others.

Creaking the door open, Minghao peered around the hallways, making sure that neither Junhui nor Wonwoo were around. This time, he decided to explore the other side of the hallway. He turned right every time there was an extra extension on the hallway, and eventually found the stairs down to the first floor. 

There’s another young man downstairs that Minghao had not seen before. He looked too delicate and thin to be a guard or a vampire. Perhaps he was one of the staff, but he, like Junhui and Wonwoo, wore a blue tailored suit, much fancier than any other nobles. _He must of royal descent as well_ , Minghao thought to himself.

He looked as if he were waiting for someone, rubbing his hands together and twisting the ring on his finger repeatedly. He whipped his head around a couple times, before spotting Minghao at the top of the grand staircase.

Minghao can’t hide now, so he hurried down, nearly tripping on the last marble step.

“Why are you awake?”

Minghao froze, a couple feet away from the man, like a deer caught in headlights. There’s barely any light in the room, the only source being the diamonds on the chandelier above reflecting a few streams of sunlight from curtained windows. He cocked his head at the other man. “It’s day, isn’t it?”

The man’s lidded eyes widen slightly with curiosity. “You’re human, then.”

“...Yeah? How can you tell?”

The man laughed, looking much less anxious than before. “Nobody is awake during the day unless they’re running errands or going out for announcements and surveillance.”

There’s a moment of silence between them, and Minghao observed the other man and realized he was just as beautiful as Junhui, amazingly. His eyes narrowed when he laughed, and his mouth turned into a little curve. If Minghao dared, he would even say this other man was ethereal.

“So, are you human too, then?” Minghao asked sheepishly.

“I am. I’m Seungcheol’s.”

“Er… Who’s that?”

“You must be new to this… I can explain, if you want. I’m Jisoo.” He extended his hand to Minghao, who shook it gratefully. His hands were warm, different from everyone else here.  
“Minghao.”

“So you’re Junnie’s boy! I’ve been hearing some… mixed reviews about you. Anyways, Seungcheol and Junhui are of the same descent, but Seungcheol is a bit older than Junhui, so he gets to inherit this manor and it’s property, while Junhui gets the other. They’re also technically blood related to royalty, making them even more powerful.”

Minghao nodded along, pretending he knew anything about  _ descent this  _ or  _ inherit that _ . It’s messing up his head but at least some of his questions were getting cleared up.

“Most vampires of higher family descent rely on finding just one human to stay with and feed off of rather than hunting. It’s a waste of time, and goes against their cause if they go and murder random people off the streets every night. It’s safer for everyone, really. But basically, a vampire would find a human and court them until they consent to being with the other, and then once the vampire drinks from that human for the first time, they’re bonded for life.”

Jisoo pointed at the little bruise and two holes, right at the edge of his shirt collar. 

“The two bond, and they stay together until something happens to the human. Seungcheol won’t tell me what happens yet, so I’m a little lost there too. I hope I helped. Ah, look at the time!” Jisoo tapped his wrist a couple times. “I have to go meet someone. Find me if you need anything, Minghao.” 

And then he’s gone down another hallway, and Minghao certainly did not trust himself to follow him when he barely knew how to get back. 

His stomach growled, and Minghao also decided that his final stop would be the kitchen for today. Then he would head back to sulking in his room until Junhui wanted to see him again.

 

Minghao was able to find the kitchen from following a faint aroma of baking bread, and then he continued to hoard a load of food, stuffing as many snacks he could into a burlap bag sitting around. Then, he proceeded up the stairs again, and within 30 minutes, back into his room.

Just as he was about to open the door, it burst by itself, revealing a worried Junhui.

The bread in Minghao’s mouth fell in his his armful of food.

Junhui let out a heavy breath and rested his hands on Minghao’s shoulders.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep or something?”

The hands fall from his shoulders.

“I just got a little worried since you haven’t been out of your room for a couple days. I see you found the kitchen on your trip.”

Minghao pushed past Junhui and into his room. Whatever Jisoo had informed him earlier was still lingering at the back of his mind, and Minghao really couldn’t face his supposed _lover_ _for life_ right now.

He jumped onto his bed, now made, and continued stuffing his face. He’s been living off little leftover portions for a while and really just needed something more than little pieces of apple and mouthfuls of rice.

Junhui walked back in, taking a seat at the extravagant vanity across from the bed.  _ He’s playing it safe _ , Minghao thought. He has every advantage against Minghao, yet he doesn’t have the nerve to sit closer to him. Minghao nearly scoffed.

“And  _ now  _ you care? I’ve been living off scraps and had nothing to do in here and  _ now  _ you decide to check on me?”

“I just wasn’t sure you wanted to see me…”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I still don’t. I’d think that if you really wanted to keep me here happy, you would at least send someone to give me something to entertain myself with. You know, maybe a book or two, and like, some clothes?”

Junhui scratched the back of his neck.

Minghao observed the embarrassed man, and even though he’s awake in the middle of his version of night and there’s slight bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he’s still so, so handsome. 

“I-I needed you to adjust a bit to this world first before anything else. Please just, go to sleep.”

Minghao bit into a pear. “I’m not tired.”

“Please?”

Another bite.

Junhui stood, strolling over to the bed, and Minghao’s heartbeat accelerated, but he couldn’t move. He already stood strong this long, and he could keep going.

Plucking the pear from Minghao’s hand and tossing it away, Junhui put a knee on one side of Minghao’s hip and leaned forward. Minghao slowly backed away until he’s laying on the bed, head on one of the pillows. Their chests were nearly pressed together, Junhui’s elbow propped next to Minghao’s head. Junhui was practically laying on Minghao at this point.

Once again, Minghao was cornered, under Junhui in such a provocative manner that he couldn’t dare breath. He turned his face to avert his eyes from Junhui’s own alluring gaze.

The same lips were pressed against his ear, and Minghao’s surprised to find that he seemed to have memorized this action and really enjoyed Junhui’s light breath on his neck.

“Don’t make me do this again, Hao. Go to sleep, please.”

Minghao’s eyelids drooped on its own. “Promise me something, then.”

A chuckle rang through the silence. “I’ll get you fitted with some new clothes, and I’ll show you around the place, yeah?”

Minghao let out a little huff in response. “Good.” And despite his lack of fatigue, Minghao drifted off to sleep, and he’s pretty sure he never heard footsteps or the door opening through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been coming up with so many random prompts recently  
> look forward to a full 78 ship fic or series or something


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this took too long but here's a chapter. enjoy

When he was kid, Minghao had been told that he gets really clingy when he sleeps. As an only child, he spent the first couple of years in his life sleeping in between his parents since they could not afford another bed at that point. He would start off calm, lying flat on his back between the two and sleeping soundly. By the morning, his arms would be wrapped around the nearest body, so tight that neither parent could get out of bed without accidentally waking their son.

Then, when he grew older, he got his own room and his little twin bed, with one large, homemade pillow just for him. Now, without anyone to hug, he mainly holds his pillow, hanging on to it as if it were his lifeline.

This habit never managed to disappear, only lessen when Minghao was really tired from working all day. Now that he wasn’t home, it’s back to how it was.

Minghao slowly opened his eyes, squinting to avoid sun incoming from his windows. Then he realized that there were no windows, and it was indeed, night time. Secondly, he found himself face to face with a chest rather than open space, and he nearly fell off the bed. Except, he couldn’t. One of his arms were underneath Junhui’s body, and Minghao was pretty sure it went numb a couple hours ago. His other arm was draped across Junhui’s hip, originally wrapped tightly around him before Minghao woke up and pulled away. His legs are also tangled with Junhui’s unintentionally, their bare feet brushing against each other. He was uncomfortably close to a stranger, but Junhui smelled particularly nice for some reason, and now that Minghao was stuck, he didn’t really want to make the effort to get out anymore.

Junhui’s eyes cracked open, revealing amber pupils that were too light to pass for human. Minghao apparently hadn’t noticed that before, and revelled in just how rich the orange the color was.

“How are you?” Junhui asked, stretching out his jaw. 

“Get off me, you oaf,” Minghao retorted. “My arm is asleep.”

“I would like to remind you that  _ you _ were the one to hug me, so it’s not my fault I’m on your arm.” Nonetheless, Junhui pulled himself up so he’s sitting on the bed instead.

Minghao dragged his arm over, rubbing it with his other hand to try and rid the numbness. “Well, I did it unconsciously so it’s not my fault either.”

“Mhmm,” Junhui hummed. “Anyways, you don’t feel tired or anything right?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m so tired right now. It’s like I didn’t just get 8 hours of sleep after only staying up for like, 4 hours before that.”

“I swear, you will be the death of me.”

The two get off the bed, (well, Junhui jumped off and Minghao rolled onto the floor and then stood up), and fixed their clothes up. Minghao sighed when he smelled his tunic, which was approximately 5 days old and the only thing he had worn throughout his visit here.

“Anything you wanted to do first?”

“Food and clothes. I smell.”

 

Apparently, rich people have their own apparel makers, as if they needed a different outfit for every day of the week. The thing is, if these supernatural beings lived forever, wouldn’t they just have an abundance of suits that all vary is approximately one shade and detail?

It puzzled Minghao just how many suits and dresses there were in the boutique, considering he had seen approximately three people in the manor that would be wearing those. Plus, they were just hanging off the mannequins with no particular purpose other than to cover the plastic models. 

The tailor was a pale man named Jeonghan, with dark hair that hung longer down his face than most of the other males Minghao had seen around there. Despite his melancholy appearance, he smiled more often than not, happily chirping to Minghao about having a new inspiration and model to wear his clothes. He put the measuring tape along every part of Minghao, and he wondered why Jeonghan found the need to measure halfway up his neck to his left hip.

Junhui watched from the back while petting some of the sample materials folded in a drawer. He pointed to some of the nicer velvets that he particularly liked and chose some light colored silks, which Jeonghan cut a bit of to paste into his notebook.

While the tailor worked, Jeonghan’s assistant and apprentice, Chan, dashed around, finding some more casual clothing that Minghao could wear in the time being. He eventually came up with an armful of light tunics and dark pants.

“I can probably finish a suit by tomorrow for him, and get the rest of them done by the end of the week,” Jeonghan mused, tucking his measuring tape away into his pocket, then jotting down down all the measurements into the notebook, already decorated with sketches and scrawled writing.

Junhui nodded. He motioned for Minghao to follow him out the door, and Minghao grabbed the pile of clothes from Chan, thanked him, and left as well.

“So, did you want to get some food?” Junhui asked, strolling slowly down the hallway with Minghao besides him.

“I stink. Let me change first.”

 

Minghao soaked in the bathtub for at least an hour, scrubbing off every hint of sweat and excess oil off his skin. It felt nice to step his feet into warm, running water and lay back onto a smooth porcelain surface rather than the rusted metal he had at home. He hated to say it, but he was kind of getting used to all the luxury.  
In the meantime, Junhui went to find him some food after Minghao complained all the way back from their trip. He had the room to himself, and the steam flushing against his face and the smell of the soap he used was very inviting. Finally, when he felt much cleaner than he was a couple of hours ago, Minghao climbed out of the tub and dried himself. By the time Junhui came back, Minghao had changed into the new clothes. 

The shirt was a bit big, the soft fabric hanging off of Minghao’s thin frame. It exposed a bit too much of his neck and collarbones, and the sleeves went past his fingertips unless he rolled them up onto his forearms. The pants were also loose around his hips, but were a descent length. Thankfully, the shirt is a bit longer to cover any other skin that the pants didn’t.  
Through the gold trim mirror, Minghao admired how comfortable the clothing was and watched Junhui gulp and lick his teeth. He heard something along the lines of, _I’m going to kill Jeonghan._

Minghao turned around, facing Junhui instead. “Do you have my food?”

Flustered from being caught staring, Junhui showed a plate of fresh bread, eggs, and bacon. Minghao took it greedily, scarfing all of it down as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He sat cross-legged on the bed, Junhui sitting across from him.

“Those are my clothes,” Junhui mumbled while Minghao happily ate his food.

“Well, now they’re mine, aren’t they?” Minghao retorted, finishing his bread within the next minute.

“You look very good. And you smell like me,” he continued. Minghao swallowed his last bacon piece, neary choking on it when Junhui put one of his hands on Minghao’s neck, his thumb tracing his exposed collarbone.

“Next time, bring me some clothes that aren’t as loose, won’t you?” Minghao whispered, trying his best not to breathe as Junhui leaned in closer. 

Rather than pressing his lips to Minghao’s ear like what he usually preferred to do, Junhui brushed his nose along the nape of Minghao’s neck, his teeth bared ever so slightly to touch the delicate skin. 

“No, I like this on you,” Junhui murmured. 

Minghao grabbed the fabric of Junhui’s own shirt and balled it in his fist. “Well, why don’t you take me around before you try to seduce me.” He pushed Junhui off him, hopped off the bed, and strolled through the door. “C’mon, Junhui. Show me around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say that i suck at writing multi chapter fics because i never have a set place to go and whatever you're reading is just spur of the moment with no plan oops  
> also happy late bday to min suga, love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning at like, 2 am one day titled under "get this done shithead" and if that isn't a motivation, I don't know what is. 
> 
> this title of this comes from Simple by Seventeen, and the series comes from Stay With Me by Chanyeol and Punch (i love both songs so much ok)  
> (i ran out of ideas at that point and just googled lyrics for a title whoop)


End file.
